dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Super Saiyanin God
Kategoria:TechnikiKategoria:Formy i poziomy Saiyan najwyższe i najpotężniejsze stadium, jakie może osiągnąć Saiyanin. Tylko dwie osoby w całej historii Świata Smoczych Kul były w stanie przyjąć tę formę. Warunki przeistoczenia Do przemiany w SSJGSkrót od „Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo”. saiyański wojownik potrzebuje mocy pięciu innych Saiyan o czystych sercach połączonej z własną, oczywiście sam także musi mieć nieskazitelne „wnętrze”. thumb|left|340px|Pierwszy plakat SSJG spod ręki [[Akira Toriyama|Akiry Toriyamy wiszący w studiu Toei Animation]].. Historia i pochodzenie Według opowieści przytoczonej przez Shen Lónga pierwszymi, którym udało się wytworzyć istotę równią bogom, Super Saiyanina Goda, była grupa sześciu saiyańskich wojowników o czystych sercach pragnących ukrócić bezwzględność i niszczycielskie zapędy reszty swoich pobratymców.thumb|left|Gokū zraniony przez Beerusa Owi wojownicy, skumulowawszy energię w jednym z nich, przeistoczyli się. Niestety ze względu na to, że owa transformacja trwa bardzo krótko, wojownicy ponieśli klęskę i prawdopodobnie zginęli. Drugim i ostatnim wojownikiem, który osiągnął to stadium, był Son Gokū. thumb|left|Gokū atakuje BeerusaPo przegranej walce z Beerusem Saiyanin, zebrał energię od Vegety, Gohana, Trunksa, Gotena i nienarodzonej, będącej jeszcze we wnętrzu Videl, Pan i stanął do walki z Beerusem. Niestety ze względu na krótkotrwałość formy, szybko się odmienił. Jednak mimo powrotu do pierwotnej formy, jego siła pozostała zwiększona. Później, kiedy Beerus rzucił ogromną kulę ognia w stronę Ziemi, Gokū przypomniał sobie swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół. Wiedział, że musi zatrzymać kulę, aby przeżyli. Chęć, a raczej konieczność obrony przyjaciół, dała mu siłę do ponownej przemiany w SSJG. Dzięki nowej sile Son zdołał odeprzeć atak Beerusa. Niestety zaraz po odbiciu kuli powrócił do pierwotnej postaci i stracił przytomność. Mimo całej potęgi, jaką wyzwala Saiyanin, przeistaczając się w Boskiego Super SaiyaninaTłumaczenie „Super Saiyanin God”., było to wciąż za mało, by pokonać Boga Zniszczenia Beerusa. Poziom charakteryzują *czerwone (biskupioczerwone i rubinoczerwone) włosy oraz brwi *czerwone źrenice i tęczówki lub ich brak *niesamowity wzrost mocy wojownika *brak przyrostu lub zmniejszenie masy mięśniowej *czerwona ognista aura Galeria Super Saiyanin God (1).jpg|Zapowiedź filmu Super Saiyanin God (5).jpg|Plakat Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (01).jpg|Tuż po przemianie (1) Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (02).jpg|Tuż po przemianie (2) Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (03).jpg|Tuż po przemianie (3) Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (04).jpg|Tuż po przemianie (4) Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (05).jpg|Kumuluje ki - widoczna ognista aura Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (07).jpg|Beerus paruje jego cios Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (08).jpg|Tłumaczy, że wolałby walczyć bez pomocy innych SaiyanSon Gokū nie lubi faktu, że aby pojedynkować się z Berusem, musiał skorzystać z mocy innych Saiyan. Jest dumny i o wiele większą satysfakcję przyniosłaby mu walka, gdyby był w stanie zmierzyć się o własnych siłach. Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (09).jpg|Naciera (1) Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (10).jpg|Naciera (2) Zbliżenie Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (11).jpg|Naciera (3) Niestabilna aura Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (12).jpg Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (13).jpg Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (14).jpg Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (15).jpg Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (17).jpg Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (18).jpg Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (19).jpg|Opowiada Hakaishinowi, że Vegeta ma jeszcze większą dumę od niego Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (20).jpg|Ponowna przemiana (1) Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (21).jpg|Ponowna przemiana (2) Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (22).jpg|Ponowna przemiana (3) Son Gokū Super Saiyanin God (23).jpg|Ponowna przemiana (4) Fanowskie koncepcje wyglądu postaci Po przeciekach z japońskiej prapremiery filmu Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i Bóg Battle of Gods w internecie pojawiło się wiele prób odtworzenia postaci tudzież własnych wyobrażeń. Oto kilka z nich: Super Saiyanin God fanart (1).jpg Super Saiyanin God fanart (2).jpg Super Saiyanin God fanart (3).png Super Saiyanin God fanart (4).png Super Saiyanin God fanart (5).jpg Super Saiyanin God fanart (6).jpg Super Saiyanin God fanart (7).jpg Super Saiyanin God fanart (8).jpg Super Saiyanin God fanart (9).jpg Super Saiyanin God fanart (10).jpg Przypisy